Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle tires for running on rough terrain, and in particular, relates to a motorcycle tire having an improved tread block arrangement.
Description of the Related Art
Motorcycle tires for running on rough terrain which is used in motocross or the like include a tread portion provided with a plurality of tread blocks. Such a tire can obtain grip or traction since tread blocks bite in the ground.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-141163 discloses a motorcycle tire for running on rough terrain which includes a tread portion provided with a plurality of blocks arranged on the respective central, middle and shoulder regions. Furthermore, each land ratio of each region is defined in a certain range.
Unfortunately, when the respective tread blocks are projected onto a tire meridian cross section along a circumferential direction of the tire, axially adjacent two blocks are arranged so as not to overlap one another on the tire meridian cross section, in the tread block arrangement of the tire disclosed by the publication. Accordingly, such a block arrangement of the tire may deteriorate transient characteristic of cornering, since undesirable situation where no tread blocks come into contact with a road during cornering with a certain camber angle may happen.